Wormadam (Pokémon)
|} Wormadam (Japanese: ミノマダム Minomadam) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from a female starting at level 20. It is one of Burmy's final forms, the other being . It has one of three different secondary types: , , or , determined by its cloak. Its cloak is permanent and determined by the cloak that Burmy was in when it evolved. * In its Plant Cloak, it is -type. * In its Sandy Cloak, it is -type. * In its Trash Cloak, it is -type. Biology Wormadam is a black, bagworm-like Pokémon with a coat of leaves, sand, or building insulation that has fused with its body. It has oval eyes, a long pointed beak, and a long antenna with a coiled tip. The beak is tipped with varying colors depending on the coat. The coat forms a pair of arm-like structures near this Pokémon’s head. The Plant Cloak form has several white flowers covering it, and gives Wormadam a green-tipped beak and large leaves for arms. It will be dotted with reddish-brown rocks, and have chains of pebbles for arms and a brown tipped beak if it has the Sandy Cloak. When covered by the Trash Cloak, it has a pink tipped beak and long, dark pink ribbons for arms. Wormadam that evolve on cold days are said to form thicker cloaks. It is a female-only species, with as its male counterpart. In the anime Major appearances All three forms of Wormadam debuted in Some Enchanted Sweetening!, under the ownership of Cheryl. She sent them out to show , , and that she had not been successful in finding a male Burmy to evolve into a Mothim. She then had her Wormadam cheer for Burmy while he battled to gain experience. A Sandy Cloak Wormadam appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust!, under the ownership of Ursula. She used it in the Performance Stage of the , allowing Ursula to move on to the Contest Battles. Minor appearances A group of Plant Cloak Wormadam appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. A Plant Cloak Wormadam appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Plant Cloak Wormadam briefly appeared in Bonnie for the Defense!. All three forms of Wormadam appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as several of the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. Cheryl Wormadam Sandy Cloak.png|Sandy Cloak Wormadam in the anime Cheryl Wormadam Trash Cloak.png|Trash Cloak Wormadam in the anime Pokédex entries . Its appearance changes depending on where it evolved.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wormadam was first seen in a Sandy Cloak in Maddening Magby, under the ownership of one of the members of the Celestic Town brigade that Cynthia assembled. In Softening Up Kakuna, a Trash Cloak Wormadam was used by a that was challenging the . In The Final Dimensional Duel V, a Plant Cloak Wormadam appeared on Fullmoon Island in 's flashback. In Pokémon Try Adventure manga Several Plant Cloak Wormadam were seen around Meragura Volcano. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} evolved, its cloak became a part of this Pokémon's body. The cloak is never shed.}} evolved, its cloak became a part of this Pokémon's body. The cloak is never shed.}} |} |} Game locations ♀}} ♀}} ♀}} |} |} |} |} ♀}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Silent Forest Advanced Mode C & A}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake (Plant Cloak) Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope (Sandy Cloak), Firebreathing Mountain (Trash Cloak)}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time, Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs (Possible Boss, All Cloaks)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 494 (Plant Cloak) Marron Trail: Stage 694 (Sandy Cloak) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (20th release; Trash Cloak)}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Plant Cloak Sandy Cloak Trash Cloak Pokéathlon stats Plant Cloak Sandy Cloak Trash Cloak Type effectiveness Plant Cloak Sandy Cloak Trash Cloak Learnset By leveling up Plant Cloak |Quiver Dance|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} Sandy Cloak |Quiver Dance|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} Trash Cloak |Quiver Dance|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM Plant Cloak Sandy Cloak Trash Cloak By By tutoring Plant Cloak Sandy Cloak Trash Cloak By a prior evolution Side game data Plant Cloak |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Sandy Cloak , |special= , , }} |} Trash Cloak , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Plant Cloak Sandy Cloak Trash Cloak Sprites Trivia * Wormadam and its share their with and . They are all known as the Bagworm Pokémon. * Wormadam and are the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 424. * In , Ann on has a Sandy Cloak Wormadam that knows , a move that Sandy Cloak Wormadam cannot learn by any means; it is instead learned by Plant Cloak Wormadam. * Prior to Generation VI, Wormadam's body style was . * Prior to Generation VII, all Wormadam forms were classified by Pokédex color sorting as gray. Origin Wormadam is based on an adult female , which never develops wings. Name origin Wormadam is a combination of '' and madam (indicating its exclusively female nature). Minomadam is a combination of 蓑虫 minomushi (bagworm) and madam. In other languages and madame |fr=Cheniselle|frmeaning=From and |es=Wormadam|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Wormadam|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=도롱마담 Dorongmadam|komeaning=From and madame |zh_cmn=結草貴婦 Jié Cǎo Guì Fù|zh_cmnmeaning=Combination of and . Literally "Weaved grass madam". }} External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon de:Burmadame es:Wormadam fr:Cheniselle it:Wormadam ja:ミノマダム zh:结草贵妇